


Collette

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: My Poems [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: A poem by Crowley about a human he's in love with.





	Collette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/gifts).

> While this can be interpreted as Crowley/Reader or Crowley/OC, this is actually a gift for my good friend and is written as if Crowley was specifically writing about her.
> 
> Happy early birthday Collette! I hope you love this! Yes I know it's 6 weeks early.

_ Her name means _

_ 'Victory of the people', _

_ And she has gone forth _

_ And conquered my heart. _

_ At least, she would have _

_ If I truly had one. _

_ Her name means _

_ 'Blessing' and 'virtue', _

_ For it is a blessing to know her, _

_ And a virtue to love her. _

_ A love I haven't known _

_ Since I left Her. _

_ I fell once, _

_ And now I have fallen again _

_ For one being who, _

_ Out of nearly eight billion _

_ I had the pleasure _

_ Of crossing paths with. _

_ Oh, my dear, _

_ My victory and my virtue; _

_ My greatest blessing _

_ Since freedom. _

_ How I adore her- _

_ More than any human could. _

_ Let no other being know _

_ That I have said these things, _

_ Lest they wise up _

_ And take her from me; _

_ A fate I don't believe _

_ I could ever properly cope with. _

_ Never could I stand _

_ Even the very thought _

_ Of losing her. _

_ She is my sunshine, _

_ And my moon light, _

_ And my lost soul. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
@bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
@bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
@baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
